Loveless
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Una historia en la que no existe el amor, o quizá esté únicamente en los sueños de las personas. Donde existen las mentiras, las tragedias, el desamor. Una historia narrada por Ciel.


**No va a amar a nadie **

**Nota introductoria:****_Este fan fic contiene yaoi, algo fuerte aunque no mucho. En este fan fic se representa mucho lo que son los sentimientos de Ciel. Se lo quiero dedicar a "Dei", mi Sebastian ^__^ (mi twin), porque fue quien me enseñó la serie y me habló de ella (es más, los dos primeros capis los vimos en mi casa y eso me trae recuerdos). Y para el WCS concursaremos de Ciel y Sebastian y tengo unas ganas trrremendas : ) (haremos yaoi powah). _**

**_Desde que vi la serie no paré de ver escenas yaoi entre estos dos xD Necesitaba hacer un fanfic de ellos, porque es una de las pocas parejas que tanto futuro yaoista le veo. No está ni basado en el anime ni basado en el manga, creo yo porque sólo me he visto el anime, pero el final en si y todo eso que se inventan no he puesto nada. Simplemente, es como siempre, un día tan normal en casa de los Phantomhive _  
_**

Tenía unos ojos color sangre que eran capaces de intimidar a cualquiera. Su cabellera morena y su tez pálida congeniaban demasiado con el traje negro de pingüino que debía ponerse como mayordomo. Un mayordomo sutil y refinado, sin duda. Sus movimientos tan ágiles y armoniosos como los de un gato nunca mostraban pizca de brutalidad.

Así era Sebastian, nunca cambiaba. Día tras día le levantaba, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, lo bañaba, lo vestía y luego le guiaba con sus actividades diarias. Era el mayordomo perfecto. Era capaz de hacer cualquier habilidad. Sus otros sirvientes no servían de nada. Es más, Sebastian era quien se ocupaba tanto de la comida, de la limpieza como del jardín, a pesar de tener un sirviente por cada habilidad.

- Buenos días, joven amo.-le despertó un día más aquel extraño individuo abriendo la puerta sigilosamente y asomándose en ella con la bandeja de plata en una mano.

Ciel abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y mientras se frotaba uno de ellos se irguió para quedar sentado en su enorme cama de delicadas y bordadas sábanas con cortinas recogidas de terciopelo cayendo a los lados de su techo. Su cabello grisáceo estaba despeinado con graciosos pelos tiesos hacia arriba. Una vez se hubo frotado bien el ojo izquierdo, miró con ambos a su mayordomo y como éste en silencio le colocaba la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

La manos de Sebastian, cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, peinaron su cabello con la intención de mejorar aquellos pelos rebeldes. Ante el acto, Ciel gruñó, como si el simple tacto de buena mañana le fuera molesto. A pesar de su reacción, Sebastian no cesó ni el movimiento de sus manos ni la sonrisa que esbozaba. Una sonrisa misteriosa y frívola, como si escondiera algo en su interior.

- Veo que se ha levantado malhumorado.-osó decir Sebastian a pesar de que Ciel parecía asesinarle con la mirada.

- He tenido una pesadilla…-confesó éste y ladeó la cabeza para que las caricias cesaran.

Sebastian obedeció, y se mantuvo rígido de nuevo, esperando a que comenzara con su festín matinal.

- Una pesadilla, ¿y de qué trataba?-interrogó el mayordomo aunque no parecía tener mucho interés, más bien lo hacía por cumplir.

- No es de tu incumbencia.-le respondió Ciel tapándose el ojo derecho con la palma de la mano.

Era más que costumbre escuchar las respuestas tan prepotentes y bordes de Ciel. Ya que, a pesar de ser tan sólo un niño, aquella enorme mansión con gloriosos jardines era sólo suya. Quizá era por ello por lo que Sebastian ni se inmutó por la respuesta, quizá hasta su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Últimamente tenía muchas pesadillas. Y aunque la mayoría terminaban con un final feliz, para él en la realidad no lo era, ya que le trastocaba bastante. En todas ellas siempre aparecía en un lugar oscuro, como un valle, donde únicamente podía escucharse el chapoteo que hacían sus pies al caminar sobre el poco profundo río. Iba desnudo y magullado e intentaba salir de allí de cualquier forma posible. Pero a pesar de que buscaba y buscaba por todas partes, nunca conseguía ver una salida, ya que todo era oscuridad. A pesar de que no nombraba a nadie, en su interior lo único que pedía era alguien que le guiase entre esa penumbra, alguien que le abrazase y le diera una pequeña esperanza para poder caminar hacia un futuro, hacia una meta. Era entonces cuando aparecía una mano con las uñas pintadas de negro y le ofrecía ayuda.

Todos sus sueños terminaban igual: Él en brazos de Sebastian, bajo un sol resplandeciente.

Teniendo las escenas del sueño demasiado vívidas en su cabeza, suspiró entrecerrando los ojos y luego se colocó el parche negro en el derecho, el cual siempre tapaba aquel símbolo que tenía en su pupila. Era el símbolo que demostraba el contrato que mantenía con Sebastian. Se trataba de un símbolo demoníaco. Sebastian no era ni más ni menos que un demonio, pues un humano no podría ser tan perfecto. Las causas por las que Ciel hizo aquel contrato tan arriesgado que le quitaría el alma en cuanto éste se vengara fueron diversas. La primordial era por qué se vio impotente en aquel momento, lleno de una rabia que deseaba descargar. Tan sólo quería vivir de nuevo para la venganza. Habían matado a sus padres, incendiado su hogar, le habían ensuciado. Habían jugado con los Phantomhive, conocidos como una gran familia noble de enorme prestigio. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, también era por qué en aquel momento se sentía solo, sin esperanzas. Y vio aquello como una nueva oportunidad, como un rayo de sol.

Empezó a comer con sutileza la comida que el propio mayordomo le había hecho. Como siempre deliciosa, pero como siempre sin decir nada al respecto. Ni siquiera un "gracias" y eso que debía tratarse seguramente de la comida más deliciosa de todo el país.

Pero él sabía que Sebastian únicamente estaba actuando, jugaba con él. Lo único que quería era su alma, que debía verla muy apetitosa para hacer un contrato de aquella manera. Si lo pensaba, era el demonio quién salía perdiendo. Sebastian debía obedecerle cualquier orden (por algo era su mayordomo) hasta cumplir su venganza, a cambio se llevaría su alma y moriría. No le importaba morir una vez los asesinos de sus padres estuvieran muertos, pero no sabría cuanto tiempo podría llevarle la búsqueda. Sebastian podría estar años bajo sus órdenes, cumpliendo cualquier deber como un simple mayordomo cuando podría estar matando humanos para devorar sus almas.

¿Por qué quería exclusivamente su alma? ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

- va a ahogarse, joven amo.-le dijo aquella voz.

Sebastian le alzó un poco hacia arriba y su rostro salió del agua. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado sumergido bajo la bañera, de tantos pensamientos. Sino fuera por él ya estaría flotando medio muerto… Tan preciso como siempre.

Demasiado aburridas eran las mañanas, hacían que tuvieras la cabeza en otro sitio.

- Tiene la cabeza en otro sitio.-dijo Sebastian como si supiera lo que pensaba. Cogió una esponja llena de gel y le empezó a frotar los hombros.

- No, sólo que me faltan horas de sueño…

Tan sólo estaba siendo educado. Sebastian decía las palabras correctas para no perder las modales pero no en excesivo. Si pudiera mantenerse callado seguro que escogería esa opción. Era un demonio sin sentimientos, tal como un psicópata. Todo lo hacía por interés propio, ningún afecto le movía, ningún sentimiento le corroía las entrañas. Era terrible pensar algo así, pero era la realidad.

Tan ensimismado estaba en la suya que sin darse cuenta ya estaba delante de la comida del medio día, sentado en frente de su enorme mesa alargada con comida de toda clase, hecha por Sebastian, por supuesto.

Al lado del mayordomo esta vez estaban el resto de criados: Maylene, la sirvienta encargada de la limpieza, el anciano Tanaka, el administrador de la compañía, Finny, el joven jardinero y Bard, el chef. Todos con sus típicas sonrisas del día a día que mantenían delante de su amo, contentos de verle a pesar de que éste poco les agradecía.

- no tengo mucha hambre…-fue lo primero que dijo al coger el tenedor y pinchar un trozo de carne.- He perdido el apetito…

Y como si con aquello fuera suficiente, Sebastian le retiró la silla hacia atrás y se alzó de la mesa, dejando la comida intacta. Daba igual que aquellos aperitivos deliciosos que con tanto ímpetu se habían preparado se tiraran a la basura, porque si Ciel lo quería así, así se haría.

Los días eran demasiado rutinarios, demasiado aburridos. Siempre tenía tareas que hacer, u ocupar el tiempo libre con cualquier actividad, siempre lúdica, por supuesto; pero tantas clases, tantos adiestramientos, al final terminaban cansando a uno. En aquella ocasión se puso a jugar al ajedrez. Solo, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien combatir, puesto que Sebastian le observaba desde su espalda, que era lo máximo que podía hacer allí como mayordomo.

- ¿Quiere reposar en cama durante todo el día? Parece estar débil, quizá se encuentre enfermo.-comentó Sebastian al ver que Ciel no jugaba realmente al ajedrez sino que cogiendo la pieza del rey con los dedos iba tirando las demás piezas con ella, como si tuviera que matarlas una a una.

Quedó sorprendido cuando el moreno le cogió de la mano con delicadeza y acercó su rostro al suyo. Entrecerró los ojos al ver como aquellas pupilas de color rojo vivo estaban tan cerca de las suyas, mirándole fijamente. Había juntado la frente con la suya, por lo que debía notar su tacto y aliento cálido. Pero no era así, la piel y el aliento de los labios de Sebastian eran fríos como el hielo.

- No, sin duda no tiene fiebre.-confirmó a los segundos, esbozando aquella terrible sonrisa demoníaca.-Aún así…

Le cogió en brazos de golpe, como si se tratara de una simple muñeca de trapo. No era la primera vez que le cogía de ese modo, como si fuera una princesa rescatada de un dragón maligno o una recién casada en la noche de bodas. Le repateaba porque se sentía inferior a él cuando en la actualidad supuestamente era justo lo contrario: él era el amo.

- ¡Ey!-se quejó Ciel a los segundos, cuando Sebastian ya iba a salir de la habitación para dirigirse al dormitorio.-¿¡Por qué debería ir al dormitorio ahora?

- Lo mejor será reposar.-le contestó con simpleza.

Ciel no cambió en ningún momento los morritos que tras eso, puso hacia abajo. Sebastian le desnudó, le puso el camisón que usaba para dormir (quitándole sus complementos diarios como el anillo y el parche), le tumbó en la cama con cuidado y le arropó como si fuera un niño pequeño de cuatro años. Sólo faltaba el beso en la frente, que no tardó en darle, aunque no por afecto sino para comprobar de nuevo la fiebre.

- Aún así, vigilaré su temperamento de vez en cuando. Ahora relájese y duerma si quiere.-le explicó el moreno mientras se sentaba a un borde de la cama. Más tarde hurgó por los cajones de la mesita para coger un paño y un cuenco que minutos después llenó de agua fría. Como siempre, tan precavido.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos, para ver si así era capaz de dormirse. Pero era imposible, se había levantado hacia unas horas, lo único que había hecho había sido comer, bañarse y comer. Era patético dormir ahora.

Sebastian se alzó, corrió las cortinas de las ventanas dejando la habitación oscura como si fuera de noche, y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio de antes.

Él quería su alma, quería devorarla. Le obedecía cada día, cada momento, deseando únicamente que muriera. Era doloroso pensar que la persona que te había salvado, que te había hecho abrir los ojos te quisiera por interés propio. Era doloroso pensar que nadie en tu vida te quería, que tan sólo te cuidaban por tu título de nobleza. Sebastian estaba allí a su lado, cuidándolo, mimándolo. Era tan fácil pensar que inocentemente por una pequeña casualidad le podía querer… Pero no, sabía que no era así. No quería admitirlo, era demasiado orgulloso, pero sólo quería alguien que le quisiera.

Pero esa necesidad no la demostraría, y menos a Sebastian, el cual debía mostrar su orgullo más que a nadie.

Finalmente se durmió, lo último que vio fue la mirada de Sebastian, que continuaba mirándole allí, tan tieso como una estatua. Parecía un gato acechando en la noche, ocultado por su pelaje azabache y con aquellos ojos impactantes que relucían entre la oscuridad.

- Sebastian, abrázame…-fue lo último que dijo Ciel antes de quedar dormido, pero aún así manteniendo el tono de mandato.

Sino fuera porque la fiebre le había subido, como bien había predicho Sebastian y los delirios típicos de un enfermo le hubieran afectado, aquellas palabras jamás las habría dicho.

JAMÁS. Tal delirio debía sentir en aquel momento que ni siquiera cuando abrió los ojos se acordaba de lo que había dicho, como si aquellas palabras hubieran surgido de sus labios solas, sin su consentimiento.

Lo primero que sintió fue como dos brazos le agarraban y le acogían de forma que la cabeza la apoyaba en el pecho de alguien, escondida. Después comprendió que estaba tumbado en su cama, y que no solo, por cierto.

- ¡¿qué…!

Intentó gritar, pero lo único que pasó es que su dolor de cabeza aumentó así que desistió con ello. Se estaba imaginando la situación, pero aún así, cuando alzó la cabeza hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Sebastian sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No estaba dormido, sino lo fingía, pues esbozaba aquella traviesa sonrisa de siempre. Como si se hubiera despertado por su medio grito, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta dejarlos entre abiertos, al ver su cara de sorpresa, preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo, joven amo?

En su tono sin duda había picardía. Ciel se apartó de los brazos de Sebastian automáticamente y quiso alzarse también de la cama, pero no pudo. Entrándole un leve mareo después de agitarse tan brutalmente de repente lo único que pudo hacer tras eso fue apoyar la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué narices haces, Sebastian?-le preguntó éste enfadado, aún con la mano derecha posada en su pecho que bombeaba al ritmo de su corazón.

- Obedecer órdenes.-contestó éste con simpleza.-no se mueva mucho, o será peor para su fiebre.

- ¿¡tengo fiebre!?-gritó esta vez tocándose la frente para intentar comprobarlo.

Aún así, no hacía falta. Sentía que ardía teniendo frío. Estaba mareado y se sentía muy débil.

Con la mano aún posada en su frente, Ciel cerró los ojos comprobando que apenas podía moverse mucho. Fue por ello por lo que dejó que Sebastian le volviera a tumbar con cuidado, arropándole bien, poniéndole un paño en la frente. Aquella vez respetando el límite de contacto, pues a pesar de estar tumbado a su lado, no acercó su cuerpo al suyo, ni le volvió a abrazar, tan sólo alargaba los brazos.

- Yo no te había pedido que te tumbaras conmigo…-dijo entonces Ciel cuando sintió una mínima recuperación al estar varios segundos tumbado de nuevo.

- No, más bien me pidió que le abrazara.-le respondió éste con una sonrisa.

Ciel no supo que decir ante su contestación y lo único que hizo fue mandarle una mirada llena de odio.

- es normal, debe sentirse solo y ahora que está enfermo un ser humano necesita cierto cariño. Mi deber también es complacerle en ese campo.-aseveró Sebastian que a diferencia de Ciel apoyaba un codo en la almohada para no tumbarse del todo.

Al decir aquello Ciel le dio la espalda.

- No es muy normal que un mayordomo duerma con su amo.-corroboró Ciel cerrando los ojos como si quisiera dormirse cuanto antes.-además,-quiso añadir.-Como bien has dicho, es tu deber. Tan sólo lo haces por obligación. Nadie quiere un cariño así.

"Eso es." Se convenció mentalmente. Él no era más que un amo "temporal" para él. Sebastian estaba jugando, le utilizaba aunque parecía justo al revés. Fingía que sentía respeto, afecto y cariño por él cuando todo era mentira. Sebastian sólo estaba aburrido de cazar siempre almas de la misma manera, aquella vez quería de forma distinta.

- No es cierto, me place darle cariño.-soltó el moreno, con una ironía evidente, y escapándosele una sonrisa divertida al final.- Si el joven amo desea amor, le puedo dar amor, obedezco _cualquier_ orden…

Ya lo sabía, ya sabía de sobra que podía obedecer cualquier orden. Cualquiera. Pero no quería de aquella manera, no quería un amor falso.

"No quiero un amor falso" pensó Ciel al notar como las manos de Sebastian le cogían de la cintura y le arrastraban hacia atrás, para que así su cuerpo menudo se juntara con el suyo. Sebastian le volvió a abrazar, pero de espaldas. Su tranquilidad era inmune, como si nada pudiera alterarle.

Parecía mentira. Parecía mentira que aquel abrazo que tan cariñoso y lleno de amor simulaba fuera falso. Parecía tan real…

Ciel cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquel abrazo como si hubiera sido el único en su vida. Simplemente, hacía mucho que no sentía uno. Sebastian era el único que le había otorgado una oportunidad, le había dado vida cuando no la tenía, le había ayudado cuando nadie lo habría hecho. Él estaría a su lado, fuera donde fuera. Sabía que arriesgaría su vida por él, sabía que cuando estuviese a punto de morir, Sebastian aparecería de repente y le salvaría.

Sólo quería, en aquel momento, que aquella venganza nunca se cumpliera y que el contrato con Sebastian fuera permanente. Quería que se quedara a su lado por siempre.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Ciel fue volteado hacia Sebastian. Las manos del mayordomo le acariciaban el cabello con suavidad, como si intentaran adormecerle.

No podía admitirlo.

Sebastian le besó en la frente, notó sus labios fríos de nuevo.

No lo aceptaba.

- ¿Quiere algo más, joven amo?-le preguntó entonces en un murmullo. Le había susurrado en el oído, o al menos muy cerca de él. Notó un fuerte cosquilleo por el aliento y el roce de los labios.

Las manos continuaban jugando con su pelo. Ciel no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, y más ahora, cuando dijo algo que jamás habría pensado que lo diría:

- Dame tu amor, Sebastian.-ordenó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Ciel mostró su arrepentimiento y vergüenza de unas palabras tan humillantes cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza y mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus coloretes producidos por la fiebre aumentaban.

- yes, my lord.- fue lo que escuchó con decisión antes de que los labios que tan cerca de su rostro habían estado fueran rozando su piel hasta llegar a los suyos.

Sebastian le besó, tan bien como cualquier otra habilidad. Jugó con sus labios al mismo tiempo que frotaba su cuerpo con el suyo por debajo de las sábanas. Todo aquello con sutileza y cuidado, como si Ciel fuera una frágil muñeca a la que mantener con vida. Le pasó los dedos entre el cabello, luego continuó la mano deslizándose hacia abajo, acariciando su espalda con parsimonia. Le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Después…

Sebastian se volcó encima suya de un golpe. Ciel no tuvo otra que abrir los ojos, hecho que fue mala idea, pues lo que vio no le tranquilizó en absoluto. Allí estaba, encima suya, con aquella sonrisa tan peculiar. Su cabello caía hacia abajo y le miraba a él, como si lo quisiera de verdad. Sus manos continuaban entrelazadas y ahora sus piernas también.

- No…-quiso resistirse Ciel ante lo que Sebastian tenía pensado hacer.

- No lo haré de forma que duela.-le afirmó éste sin ninguna discreción.

Ciel hizo una mueca y se ruborizó de escuchar algo así.

- Pero yo no…

- Le quiero, joven amo.

Y fueron las palabras que le hicieron caer rendido a aquel cuerpo, en aquella cama. El moreno agachó su rostro y lamió su cuello quizá queriendo provocar que se excitara aún más. Aunque Ciel intentó aguantar no gemir, por orgullo, después de morderse el labio varias veces no pudo evitarlo, y más cuando la lengua de Sebastian recorrió parte de su cuello hasta bajar al pecho.

Las desventajas de cuando uno estaba enfermo eran miles, pero una de ellas era bien molesta: Dificultad a la hora de recordar. Cuando Ciel se despertó de la cama por si mismo, no había nadie allí a su lado. Estaba solo, en la oscuridad de la verdadera noche, ya que las cortinas estaban de nuevo plegadas, mostrando la luz de las estrellas. Ya no tenía fiebre, era por eso lo más seguro por lo que Sebastian ya se había marchado de allí.

Se sentó mirando al frente en un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Le costó comprender lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Sobre todo le costó aceptar como había osado ordenar a Sebastian que le diera su amor. Sino le hubiera ordenado nada, Sebastian no le habría hecho nada, eso lo sabía.

"Y esas palabras…" pensó recordando el momento en que Sebastian le dijo que le amaba.

Soltó varias lágrimas silenciosas. Se acurrucó y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas. Continuaba llorando, silenciosamente para que nadie le escuchara. No dejaba de barbotar lágrimas, lágrimas que caían en su camisón y lo mojaban, lágrimas que representaban una a una su dolor y su impotencia.

¿Como había podido ser tan tonto de creerse aquellas palabras que habían carecido de amor? ¿Es que no se había fijado en el tono tan frívolo en cómo las había dicho? Claro que Sebastian le _quería_, él nunca podía mentirle. Sebastian _quería_ su alma.

Lloró toda la noche, hasta caer rendido entre sus lágrimas.

_Pídele amor cuanto quieras,_

_Dale órdenes de que te ame,_

_Pero él como demonio que es,_

_No va amar a nadie._

_._

_.  
_

_Ámale cuanto quieras,_

_Siente afecto por él,_

_Pero él como demonio que es,_

_No va a amar a nadie._

_._

_.  
_

_Puedes vivir en una obra teatral,_

_Creerte sus actuaciones,_

_Pero él como demonio que es,_

_No va a amar a nadie._

_._

_.  
_

_Haz el amor sin amor_

_disfruta su cuerpo sin su calor_

_llega al éxtasis con sus manos _

_derrítete en su cuerpo_

_pero..._

_._

_.  
_

_No va amarte, _

_porque no amará a nadie._

_**Thanks por leer ^__^ 3**  
_


End file.
